


movie nights

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, babs - Freeform, gross flirting, yeehaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	movie nights

Sam let out a long, tired sigh. 

Pushing a hand through his hair, he reread the passage from his psychology textbook, making sure he had it. 

"While psychological knowledge is often applied to the assessment and treatment of mental health problems, it is also directed towards understanding and solving problems in many different spheres of human activity," he read aloud. He frowned. 

That eureka moment, unfortunately, still hadn't hit him.

It's all just memorization, he reminded himself for the millionth time. Once he passed this test, he'd have nothing left to worry about... except the test after that. 

Pushing that out of his mind, he flipped the page and began reading. 

'By many accounts psycholog--'

"Ayoooo, Samiel," a familiar voice interrupted his reading. 

Turning his head just in time to see Gabriel enter into their dorm with a plastic bag and a cigarette in his mouth, Sam rolled his eyes. 

"I really don't want to get my ass chewed out for you smoking in here," Sam told him, not for the first time since they'd started sharing a room. 

Scoffing, Gabe set his bag in the floor and snatched the unlit cigarette out of his mouth, instead shoving it behind his ear. 

"Killjoy. I bought beer." He bent down and pulled a case of Bud Light out of the plastic grocery bag. 

Sam shook his head. He was never big on drinking-- at least not like Gabriel was-- and besides that, he was only nineteen. 

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm kind of busy," Sam replied somewhat haltingly, his hand resting on his textbook. 

Popping open a beer, Gabriel sang, "If you lame, that's a shame, you can't hang wit' us." He took a sip of his drink. "What are you even studying for?" 

"Psychology," Sam answered, "and it's really hard to memorize all this crap." 

"Flashcards, amigo," Gabriel suggested. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right, like we're in fifth grade. I'm just gonna... I dunno, cram, I guess." 

Walking past Sam and plopping down in the floor in front of the foot of his bed, Gabriel said, "That sounds painful. Shouldn't you take a break?" 

With a shrug, Sam said, "I mean, I could, but this test is coming up really soon.."

Gabriel patted the floor next to him, slurping the excess beer that circled the rim of the can away.   
"Come on, sit down. You're just gonna overload yourself, dude. You should wrap it up for the night." 

Hesitantly, Sam turned his head back down to the textbook, looking at  
it with vague disdain. Then, sighing softly, he pushed himself back and up from his desk chair and walked over to where Gabriel sat, joining him on the floor. 

Grinning, the shorter boy said, "So, video games or a movie? Because I just bought Bioshock Infinite for, like, ten dollars-"

"I'm not gonna sit up all night watching you play Bioshock, Gabriel," Sam replied. 

Gabriel put his hands up. "Well, fiiine, then. How 'bout a movie? I know you wanna watch the last Hobbit." 

Sam's eyes widened a little, a grin breaking out over his face before he could think about stopping himself. 

"You got it?"

"Hells yeah, I got it. You fucking nerd." 

Nudging Gabriel with his foot, Sam giggled, a little too happily. "Well, let's watch it, then. And get me a beer, too. Figure if I'm gonna skip out on studying I might as well go all out and get drunk, too." 

Gabriel, rolling his eyes, pushed himself off the floor and crossed over to his TV stand. Shuffling through a small stack of DVDs that sat on top of the TV, he said, "You're not gonna get drunk, stupid. You'd have to drink the whole case by yourself for that to happen." 

"Really?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. "Because I remember you saying, 'Oh, Sam? You give him a sip of a Miller Lite and he's out'." 

Gabriel laughed at Sam's far-too manly impersonation of him. Plopping the DVD into the player and snatching up a beer out of the case for Sam, he bounded back over to his spot by the bed, sliding down onto the floor. 

"Here, asswipe," he said, handing the drink to Sam, "since you wanna turn up so bad."

"I do not want to 'turn up'. I'm just stressed out. One beer can't hurt." With that, he popped the tab and brought the can up to his lips, taking a big sip of it. 

As Sam made a face of disgust, Gabriel laughed. "If you can even force it down. Trust me, dude, after about five or six of these, they start to taste like ambrosia." He took another swig of his own drink. 

Hacking a bit, Sam  
replied, "I'm sure. God, that tastes like dirt. Did you buy any food to wash that shit down?"

"Who are talking to? Of course I bought food. I'm just not moving again to get it because I'm lazy." 

Groaning, Sam set his beer aside. Scooting himself across the carpet until he reached the spot where the bag was, he reached into it and pulled out a pack of Sour Straws and some sour cream and cheddar flavored chips.

Scooting back, he handed Gabriel the candy and opened the bag of chips for himself, settling back into his spot in front of the bed. Admittedly, his ass already hurt a little, but it wasn't anything he couldn't ignore in favor of seeing the last film of his favorite movie series of all time. 

As the opening credits rolled, Sam said, quiet, "Don't make fun of me if I start crying." 

"Why would you start crying?" Gabriel asked in a voice just as quiet, even though the movie hadn't officially started yet.

"Because I'm a fucking nerd. And I heard that, like, five people die in this one."

"I heard thr--"

"SHH, LOOK, IT'S STARTING." Flapping his hand at Gabriel, Sam brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

As Gabriel watched him nibble at the tip of his thumb, he snorted, shaking his head, and turned his attention towards the TV screen. 

Starting off right where it left off in the last film, the two boys watched as the dwarves (and Bilbo) floated through Laketowm in barrells, watching as Smaug circled the town, breathing fire and destroying structures.

Half-shaking with excitement, Sam said, "Oh, shit, dude, this is about to be so cool." 

Gabriel turned his head from the screen to look at his friend. Watching Sam as he planted his eyes firmly on the TV screen, chewing at his thumb, Gabriel couldn't help but smile. Very rarely did he ever get to see Sam in his studying-free state. 

Looking at Sam a little longer than he intended to, Gabriel shook himself and directed his attention back towards the movie. 

Bard the bowman was now living up to his namesake. He had a black arrow in hand, his face looking ready to kill. 

Sam slid his hands off of his knees and instead reached for his beer again, grabbing it up and taking another sip, his eyes still on the screen. His other hand came down at his side, where it accidentally brushed against Gabriel's as the older boy was going for another Sour Straw. 

"Oh, sorry," Sam said, momentarily breaking his concentration.

Gabriel chuckled. "S'fine." 

He expected Sam to move his hand back, but surprisingly enough, he let it stay there, just with his fingers curled under his palm. 

Gabriel, a smile flicking up the corners of his mouth, brought a strawberry Sour Straw up to his mouth and bit off part of it. 

His hand stayed splayed out on the carpet, the side of his pinky centimeters away from Sam's knuckle. 

He was tempted to move it closer. 

Sam had gone back to watching the movie, drinking his beer and making small, excited noises each time something especially significant happened.

Gabriel didn't  
pay so much attention to the movie as he did to the fact that could easily move his hand one inch closer and he and Sam would have their fingers intertwined. 

But why would he do that? Sam wasn't interested in him, he was interested in /elves/ and /dragons/, not short wannabe frat boys with--

"Sorry," he heard Sam say, right as their hands brushed again. 

His heart beating a little faster, Gabriel said, "Dang, if you wanna hold my hand so bad, just do it." He made sure he laughed so Sam would get that it was /obviously/ a joke... obviously. 

Sam laughed, too, but it sounded a little more flustered than Gabriel had. "Shut up, I don't wanna hold hands with your gross self." 

Clicking his tongue, Gabriel said, "Fine then, I don't wanna hold hands with yo' salty self anyways." 

Laughing, Sam actually turning his head to look at him, he said, "Yeah, right. You probably had an inner conniption when our hands brushed."

Batting his eyelashes and raising his voice an octave, Gabriel replied, "Like, oh my God, how did you even know?" 

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're retarded. Just watch the movie." 

"You watch the movie, Ultralord." 

"Fine, I will." 

With that, Sam purposefully turned his head back towards the TV, using one hand to flip the hair out of his face. The other hand remained still at his side. 

Gabriel, deciding that he had no interests in Hobbits or dwarves or anything of the like, leaned over, letting all caution fall to the side, and whispered close to Sam's ear, "And I do totally wanna hold your hand."

In the dim light coming from the lamp on Sam's desk and the color from the TV screen, he saw the edge of Sam's mouth curl up.

Moving his hand, he wrapped it around Gabriel's, twisting his fingers through the other boy's. 

Leaning over as Gabriel had, he whispered back, "Could've just said so, idiot."


End file.
